Link vs The Hag Who Works at the other Potion shop
by TriskaDeka
Summary: (Finally Finished) Link Drinks special Blue Potions that make him drunk and get him into a fight...
1. Getting Drunk

Link vs. The guy who works at the Potion shop.  
  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
(Link is at the other Potion shop in Karkariko village drinking alot of special blue potions)  
  
Link: ahhhh..... duuhhh... give me another blue potion.  
  
hag: sir. that's your 67th bottle of blue potion. Don't you think you had enough?  
  
Link: *hic* I'll tell you when I *hic* had enough!! *hic*  
  
Hag: Is that a threat?   
  
Link: I kick Gannondorf's butt more times than you ever did anything *hic*  
  
hag: You asking for a fight huh punk?  
  
Link: Bring it on you pink donkey dick!! *hic*  
  
(12 hours later at Link's house)  
  
Mario: Hey Link. Wake up!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI! (yeah)  
  
Link: unhhhh... Huh? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU OVER!!! BESIDES YOSHI KEEPS  
EATING ALL MY STUFF!!!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!!!!  
  
(Link was swallowed by Yoshi)  
  
Mario: Yoshi!!! Spit Link out!!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI! (no way)  
  
Mario: Ok. here's 50 bucks.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (ok)  
  
(spits link out)  
  
Link: Ewwwww... Yoshi spit.  
  
Mario: Yes you did. But you were drunk.  
  
Link: DRUNK?  
  
Mario: Yeah. Check the news.  
  
(Link turns on the TV.)  
  
Fox: Hello. This is Fox McCloud giving you "Fox News" with Slippy, Falco, and Peppy.  
  
Peppy: Today's subject Link VS The hag who works at the other potion shop.  
  
Link: WHAT?  
  
Falco: here's an interview with Link earlier today  
  
Link on TV: I'm going to kick that crap face so bad with my super donkey powers!  
Wheeeeeeeeeeeee... Wheeeeeeeeeee... I'm flying  
  
Link: YIKES!!!!  
  
Falco: For a hero. he sure is an idiot  
  
Slippy: He probaly couldn't get a date with a girl   
  
All: Shut Up Slippy!!!  
  
Peppy: He probaly couldn't get a date with a girl  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *gulp*  
  
Mario: you look nervous. Why?  
  
Link: It's my opponent.  
  
Mario: What is so frightening about him.  
  
Link: well..... Stories say that she has mystical powers. Anybody who made fun of her was never   
seen again.  
  
Mario: YIKES!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!  
  
Fox: oh yeah Link! Someones got a message for you  
  
(Shows the graveyard)  
  
Dampe: Hey Link. Thought i'd be kind and make this special grave for you. Comes with a special  
coffin.  
  
(goes back to fox news)  
  
Fox: That's all of the show now. Good night. Sleep tight.  
  
(Link turns off the TV)  
  
Link: That stupid Dampe. I should slice him to bits right now.  
  
Mario: Now what are you going to do with your last moments of life?  
  
Link: I guess I should just do whatever I wanted to do now while I still can.  
  
Newsboy: Extra Extra Read all about it. Link fights the hag who works at the other potion shop at  
2:45Pm Hyrule Standard Time. 27 hours left of Link's Life  
  
Link: SHOOT!!!!  
  
Mario: I feel sorry for you. I gotta go. I need to place my bets.  
  
Link: Place your bets on what?  
  
Mario: For the hag you are fighting.  
  
Link: DAMN IT!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!  
  
Mario: ok. ok. I'm leaving  
  
(Mario left)  
  
Link: YOU TOO YOU STUPID DINOSAUR!!!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
(Yoshi spits Link Out of his house)  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Link Hits the ground)  
  
Link: FREAKIN BITCH!!!  
  
Mario: Yoshi!!! Come over here.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?  
  
Mario: No more cookies for a week.  
  
Yoshi: WUAHHH!!!  
  
Mario: Bye Link!  
  
Link: Well I better tell Zelda about this.  
  
(While going to Zelda's Castle)  
  
Delivery boy: Are you Link?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Delivery boy: I got a message from Zelda to give this to you  
  
(Link Grabs the paper and starts reading)  
  
Dear Link,  
  
If you were going to the castle I'm not there. I went to the stadium to place my bets.  
From,  
Zelda   
  
Link: Well at least she'll bet for me. Huh There is more.  
  
P.S. I'm not going to bet for you. I'm going to bet for The Hag who works at the other Potion Shop.  
  
Link: Dammit!  
  
Delivery boy: was that a bad letter?  
  
Link: None of your Buisness!  
  
(Link punches the delivery boy in the face)  
  
Link: Jackass.  
  
Link: Hey how about Lon Lon Ranch at least Malon will bet for me.  
  
(At Lon Lon Ranch)  
  
Link: Huh this whole place is empty. Well at least the horses are still here. Huh what's this?  
  
(Link grabs the note on the door.)  
  
Hi whoever you are. We went to the stadium to place are bets and if this is Link I'm not going to bet for you.  
I'm going to bet for the hag who works at the other shop.  
Malon  
  
Link: Dammit!  
  
Link: Maybe Ruto.  
  
(Link gos to Zora's Domain)  
  
(a zora went in front of him.)  
  
Zora: Are you Link?  
  
Link: your damn right  
  
Zora: Here is a message from Ruto.  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I went to the stadium to place my bets on the hag.  
  
P.S. You are a stupid getting drunk like that.  
  
Link: ...  
  
(As Link was about to leave Zora's Domain he dropped his bow.)  
  
Zora: WAIT!! You left your bow.  
  
Link: Why Thank you.  
  
( Link grabbed a Fire Arrow and shot the Zora)  
  
Zora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *dies*  
  
Link: I never did like that bitch anyway.  
  
Link: I know! My childhood friend. Saria! She'll be happy to see me!  
  
( Link plays Saria's Song.)  
  
Saria: Hello. I have gone to the stadium to place my bets. Please leave a message after the  
beep. And if this is Link. Happy last day of your life! *beep*  
  
Link: Saria You too? Why you good for nothing son of a *beep*. Huh?   
  
Messager:This Message has censors any bad words you say will be censored.  
  
Link: I don't care! Let me talk to Saria you good for nothing *beep* I should *beep* you up for  
  
Messager: You took too long. Message saved. Now go away you Loser.  
  
Link: ............ I've been Insulted by a Messager. How worse can this day get.   
  
Messager: The time is now 1:58 Am Hyrule Standard time.  
  
Link: SHIT!!! I'm going to that stadium and finish all of this NOW!!!  
  
(Navi finds Link)  
  
Navi: HEY!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHH!!!! NAVI!!!  
  
Navi: Watcha doin?  
  
Link: Take THIS!!!  
  
(Link slices Navi in half)  
  
Navi:*dies*  
  
Link: *puff* *puff* That was the most scariest thing in my life.  
  
Link: I need a vacation.  
  
Link: Time to finish this right now. naw. Later. I need some sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Getting Banned

Link vs. The guy who works at the Potion shop  
Part 2  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
  
(At Mario's House)  
  
Mario: Come on Yoshi. 15 minutes til the show starts.  
  
Yoshi: Yeah. Let me just get the fruit.  
  
Luigi: Help. Mario is that you? The bathroom door is stuck.  
  
Mario: I'm going to get some pasta.  
  
Luigi: NOOO!!! Mario don't leave. Please? DAMN YOU MARIO!!! YOU'RE DUMB AND   
YOUR A FAGGOT TOO YOU BITCH!!!  
  
Mario: Sometimes I can hear Luigi's voice even though he has been missing for the past few years.  
  
Yoshi: Mario. He's in the bathroom. And the door is stuck. Aren't you going to help him?  
  
Mario: ....... My baloni has a name.  
  
Yoshi: *sigh*  
  
Mario: HEY! The show is starting! Let's go!  
  
Yoshi: Ok.  
  
Luigi: Mario you are... uh oh the bathroom is flooding Mario. HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: hmm. I wonder what's that?  
  
Yoshi: I think that was Luigi.  
  
Mario: Yeah. And the bathroom must be flooding and since the door is stuck. Luigi is going to  
Die!  
  
Both of them: Nah.  
  
(Mario turns on the Tv.)  
  
Announcer: hello and welcome to the battle of the century  
Link VS. The hag who works at the other Potion shop  
  
Croud: Yay! Yippie!  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer:Let's see some comments from the croud.  
  
Croud: Yay! Yippie!  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: Hello Miss. Why are you here today.  
  
Peach: I'm just here because My STUPID boyfreind is too lazy to come here and pick up his cash  
after he wins with his bet of 670 bucks so I'm here to get it.  
  
Announcer: Oh.  
  
Croud: Yay! Yippie!  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: And why are you here you big Lizard.  
  
Bowser: My name is Bowser and after Link is killed I will use his dead body in my next plot to  
defeat Mario! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: ... I didn't get that.  
  
Croud: ................  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: and why are you here Princess.  
  
Zelda: I'm here to dump my boyfriend if he loses and collect by betting of 1000 dollars. And if  
he wins I'll like him again and he will owe me 1000 bucks.  
  
Croud: Yay! Yippie!  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: And why are you here Ruto?  
  
Ruto: I placed by bets and I'm ready to win alot of money!  
  
Announcer: Oh.  
  
Announcer: And..  
  
The whole croud: Ditto.  
  
A person from the croud: My Ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: Huh? You shouldn't be here child. Why don't you scurry along before your parents find  
you.  
  
Saria: DON'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT!!! I'M 20 YEARS OLD!!!!  
  
Announcer: WHAT!?!  
  
Saria: I'm the Sage of the Forest. The one who gave the Forest Medallion to Link.   
  
Announcer: Yeah. and I'm the tooth fairy. SECURITY!!!  
  
(two security men came up and grabbed Saria and drags her out of the stadium.)  
  
Saria: You'll Regret this! I'm not to be treated like this! YOU FUCKING BITCHES.  
  
Announcer: What a pissed off girl.  
  
(Saria comes back.)  
  
Announcer: How'd you get past the security guards?  
  
Saria: because I'm the Forest Sage. I can prove it too.  
  
Announcer: Oh yeah? Grow a tree right over there.  
  
(Saria uses her powers to grow a tree.)  
  
Announcer: Wow. We are so sorry go take your seat again please.  
  
Saria: Man. All the announcers now are all bitches.  
  
Announcer: And now at the Red corner. The famous hero who kicked Ganondorf's butt so many times  
we can feel his pain. Link!!!!  
  
Croud: Yay! Yippie!!  
  
A guy from the croud: my ass hurts!!!  
  
Announcer: And his opponent. The hag who works at the other Potion shop.  
  
Croud:Yay! Yippie!!  
  
A guy from the croud: My ass hurts!!  
  
??????: WAIT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
Everybody: huh?  
  
Bcg: I'm the big censor guy. I'm Banning Link from this fight.  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Bcg: Your language has been found to be out of hand and the number of bad words you said is   
recorded in your Naughty Naughty meter. And it reached 934,687 occurences.  
  
Link: WHAT!! Those Damned bitches from fucking Nintendo have been spying on me the whole time!!  
  
NNM: *ding* 934,690.  
  
(BCG drags Link into another place)  
  
Link: whew. saved by bad words.  
  
(at mario's house)  
  
Yoshi: Do you think the fight will happen?  
  
Mario: If the dumb author of this story will get of his writer's block.  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Shut up. Or else I'll erase you off the story fat boy.  
  
Mario: okay. (shit)  
  
Luigi: *boom* *boom* the water's above by feet already i'm worring alot yes I am. HELP!!! MARIO!!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  



	3. Being Bailed or Tennis Anyone!

Link vs. The guy who works at the Potion shop  
  
Part 3  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
  
(Last time Link was banned from the 2nd part for saying too many bad words)  
  
Mario: Well.  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Ok. I'll send you to free Link. Does that make you happy?  
  
Mario: And.  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Ok. Yoshi can go with you too.  
  
Mario and Yoshi: YAY!!  
  
(Mario and Yoshi leave so they can free Link.)  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Man. All the characters I have to deal with. Bitches. That's all I have to say.  
  
(At BCG's Office)  
  
Link: So. It ends up I won't fight and live a long life. So being in a jail cell isn't a problem to me no siree.  
  
Mario: I'm here to bail out Link.  
  
BCG: 999,999,999,999 bucks  
  
Mario: WHAT!!!!  
  
Mario: But it says on the bottom it is only 9 bucks.  
  
BCG: Ignore that.  
  
Yoshi: I got an idea.  
  
Yoshi: If i win we bail Link. if you win we owe you 10000 bucks  
  
BCG: Deal.  
  
Yoshi: Pick a number from 1 to 3  
  
BCG: Done.  
  
Yoshi: Your number is 2.  
  
BCG: SHIT! Ok. Deal is a deal. Hear that Link? Your are now free.  
  
Link: WHAT!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Aren't you happy we bailed you out?  
  
Link: NO! NOW I HAVE TO FIGHT THAT HAG AGAIN! I COULD'VE HAVE A LONG LIFE BUT NO. YOU HAVE TO BAIL ME OUT!!  
  
Mario: So you are saying that you want this story to go on forever or go through this and get it over with so we can go back to our lives. Huh?  
  
Link: You got a point. Oh man this is going to hurt.  
  
Mario: The fight has been rescheduled to the June 16th at 12:00 PM.  
  
Link: 1 day. YES!!!  
  
Link: What is the time Mario?  
  
Mario: The 16th of June 1:00 Am  
  
Link: SHIT!!!  
  
Mario: Wanna go to my house for a while?  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Mario: How about you Yoshi? Yoshi. Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a sec.  
  
Link: Didn't you have a brother?  
  
Mario: Yeah. But he went to the bathroom and never came back.  
  
Link: Why don't you look in the bathroom?  
  
Mario: ............. I Like drinking Orange Juice  
  
Link: fag.  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Link: *sigh* Nevermind.  
  
Yoshi: I'm here.  
  
Link: Let's go!  
  
(At Mario's house)  
  
Luigi: Mario? HELP!!! THE WATER IS UP TO MY NECK!! I'M GOING TO DROWN!!!  
  
Mario: I wonder who's that?  
  
Yoshi and Link: It's Luigi!!!  
  
Mario: It couldn't be. He's been missing for the past 3 years.  
  
Yoshi and Link: For the last time. Why don't you look in the bathroom!!!  
  
Mario: Because the door is stuck.  
  
Yoshi and Link: oh.  
  
Yoshi: Can you check what time it is please?  
  
Mario: It's 2:45 AM  
  
Link: Excuse me. I got to talk to somebody.  
  
(Link goes outside)  
  
Link: I need to talk to Saria.  
  
(Link plays Saria's Song)  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
*click*  
  
Saria: unh. Hello.  
  
Link: Hi. This is Link.  
  
Saria: It's the middle of the night.  
  
Link: No It isn't  
  
Saria: Well close to. Why did you call me?  
  
Link: I need to talk to you.  
  
Saria: What is it?  
  
Link: YOU FREAKIN BITCH!!! I OUGHT TO GO OVER THERE AND SLICE YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!!!  
  
Saria: Why?  
  
Link: Hmm.. Let's see why. YOU LEFT A MEESENGER THAT INSULTED ME, YOU WENT TO THE STADIUM TO   
PLACE YOUR BETS ON THAT HAG, AND YOU... YOU... FUCK YOU!!!! *Click*  
  
Saria: I didn't know. I just didn't know...........  
  
Link: Man.  
  
(Link goes back in)  
  
Mario: Who did you talk to?  
  
Link: Nobody.  
  
Yoshi: What are we going to do?  
  
Mario: Let's play games.  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Mario: Let's Play Mario Tennis.  
  
Yoshi and Link: ok.  
  
(10 hours later)  
  
GAME SET AND MATCH PARATROOPA  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Mario: Wanna play again?  
  
Yoshi: Ok. but let's put a little difficulty to Link.  
  
Link: What does that mean?  
  
(55 minutes later)  
  
GAME SET  
  
GREEN TEAM WINS  
  
Mario: I can't belive it.  
  
Yoshi: He beat us again. Fairly. us 2 against a computer on easy and him.  
  
Link: Because I AM THE BEST!  
  
Mario: Aren't you supposed to fight that guy already?  
  
Link: At 12:00 Pm  
  
Mario: It's 11:56 Am  
  
Link: ......... HELP!!!!!  
  
(Link tries to run away but ends up getting dragged to the stadium by Mario and Yoshi.)  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: *cough* Help. The water is to high. If it gos 5 more feet. I'll die. Mario. HELP!  
  
(at the stadium)  
  
Announcer: We are back after a slight delay in part 2 The fight will start in a few minutes!  
  
Croud: YAY! YIPPIE!  
  
A person from the croud: My ass hurts!  
  
Announcer: And now our hero who kicked Ganondorf's ass so many times we can feel it. Link!  
who is being dragged by Mario and Yoshi.  
  
(Mario and Yoshi release Link)  
  
Mario: Well see ya we are going to watch this on tv.  
  
(Mario and Yoshi went back to Mario's House)  
  
Announcer: I wonder what Link was being dragged here for?  
  
Link: uhhh.. ah. I slept a little too late and they had to drag me.  
  
Announcer: oh.  
  
(At Mario's House)  
  
Mario: whew. Get all the stuff. I'll turn on the TV.  
  
(Yoshi brings all the food)  
  
Yoshi: Ok. Ready.  
  
(Mario turns on the TV)  
  
Announcer: We are going to interview the hag who works at the other Potion Shop.  
  
Announcer: Well. What do you have to say about yourself Hag?  
  
Hag: well..  
  
(blacks out)  
  
Mario and Yoshi: WHAT?  
  
Fox: We interupt this program to give you a special Fox news with me, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy.  
Slippy? where are you.  
  
(Slippy comes)  
  
Slippy: Sorry I'm late. I went to the bathroom.  
  
Everybody: SHUT UP SLIPPY!! WE'RE ON THE AIR!!!  
  
Slippy: whoops.  
  
Fox: Well back to buisness. Mario's Bathroom is flooding with a person inside.   
  
Falco: Here is me talking with the person in the bathroom  
  
Luigi: MARIO YOU BITCH!! HELP ME!! I'M ABOUT TO DROWN!! HEY YOU PICK ME UP THE WINDOW IS UP AND  
I CAN FIT THROUGH IT!! NO DON'T CLOSE IT!! DAMMIT!!!  
  
Peppy: who will help him!   
  
Fox: This is Fox news with Fox McCloud signing off. We now return to our regualrly scheduled  
programming.  
  
Mario: naw. It couldn't be.  
  
Hag: And that's all I have to say.  
  
Mario: SHIT! We missed it.  
  
Yoshi: Stupid Fox News!  
  
Announcer: And now we will Interview Link. Huh? Link. Where are you?  
  
Link: In the bathroom.  
  
Announcer: Well looks like we won't Interview Link after all.  
  
(Back at the stadium)  
  
Link: hehe... As long as I'm in this Bathroom I don't have to fight.  
  
??????: Hey. Can I use the bathroom?  
  
Link: Shut up and go find another bathroom you bitch!  
  
??????: What did you say?  
  
Link: I said you are a bitch!!  
  
(The Hag grabbed the door and ripped it off.)  
  
Hag: What did you say.  
  
Link: uhh... I was just going.  
  
(Link ran away from the bathroom)  
  
Announcer: 3 minutes til the fight.  
  
Link: SHIT!!!  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
Announcer: FIGH-  
  
Boy: Hey look at this. The Star cup is about to start in Tennis!  
  
Everybody in the stadium except Link: TENNIS!  
  
(Everybody except Link ran to the tennis court)  
  
Link: Uh.. saved for another day.  
  
(Link went back to his home)  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	4. They're Actually Going to Fight or Warp ...

-Well, after a Long time It's here!-  
  
  
Link VS. The hag who Works at the Other Potion Shop  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
(At Mario's House)  
  
  
Mario: This story is getting old....  
  
Yoshi: I'd rather be in Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday than this.....  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Well, deal with it. It's my fanfic and none of you can do anything about this!!  
  
Yoshi: *Whispering to Mario* For one of my kind he acts like a asshole.  
  
Mario: *shouting* HE'S A YOSHI!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL DID YOU JUST SA- *Gets hit from behind with a C-Sorcerer's Cane*  
  
*Light Blue Yoshi falls unconsious on the floor*  
  
Mario: Um..yeah..  
  
Yoshi: Is he Ok??  
  
??????????: He's gone.  
  
Mario and Yoshi: Who are you?  
  
??????????: Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the FOnewearl, TriskaDeka.  
  
Mario: If Light Blue Yoshi is gone then who is writing the story???  
  
TriskaDeka: Me of course! I was Light Blue Yoshi. I'm still going to continue with his works, so with that in mind...  
  
  
Link VS. The hag who Works at the Other Potion Shop  
  
By TriskaDeka :)  
  
  
Final Chapter- They're Going to Actually Fight! OR Warp Holes can be Very Useful...  
  
  
  
"Outside by Link's house, We see our victim.. OOPS! I mean hero walking back to the stadium."  
  
Link: I have to finish this now, there is no more distractions, I can see all obstacles in my WAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
*It seems that Link tripped and fell into a time warp that took him into SSBM*  
  
Link: *falling in* Well, almost all obstacles...  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
*Link comes back to Hyrule from another portal*  
  
Link: It took a while but I actually learned how to be a better fighter!! Yes! I'm glad those people suck in tennis! They really bought me some time!  
  
(At the tennis courts)  
  
Announcer: *Starts to yahn* And there's Shy guy hitting it back to DK, and back to Shy guy, and back to DK, and back to Shy guy, Yet the audience watches in suspense who might mess up..  
  
TriskaDeka: Ok. This is taking too long.. I know! *Whacks Shy guy on his feet with C-Sorcerer's Cane, tripping him*  
  
Announcer: FINALLY! I mean.. DK wins. You may now leave. All seats in the Stadium has been reserved for the same people who sat there first. Please exit in the right hand side.  
  
-Stadium-  
  
Hag: *Patiently waiting in the center of the arena*  
  
Link: *finally makes it*  
  
Hag: Hmmph... I thought you would chicken out.  
  
Link: Me chicken out? You surprise me, You think Giga Bowser is strong? I killed him! Do you really think you can beat me?  
  
Hag: Loudmouth... Just you wait, I'll show you my real power!  
  
Croud: YAY! YIPIEE!!   
  
A person from the croud: MY ASS HUR- *Gets punched by another person* AHHHHHH!!! *Hits the floor*  
  
Knuckles: OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED SONIC!!  
  
Tails: What have you done to Sonic? I'll never forgive you for this!  
  
Sonic: What are you talking about? That was Omochao.  
  
Everybody: YAY! YIPIEE!! OMOCHAO IS DEAD!!   
  
Omochao: OW! That Hurts! Why would you do such a thing? I'm not going to help you any-  
  
Everybody: *Looking at Omochao* Shut UP!!!  
  
Omochao: Press "A" to do a trick called jump. It is very useful..  
  
Sonic: Hey Shadow. Can you do me a favor?  
  
Shadow: Sure. Name it.  
  
Sonic: Well, Can you..*Whispers*  
  
Shadow: Ok.  
  
*Shadow leaves*  
  
*Sonic whispers something to Amy*  
  
Amy: Ok.  
  
*Amy leaves*  
  
Announcer: Ready...FIGHT!  
  
*Link was about to rush in when.. The Hag transforms...Into A MagiKoopa???*  
  
Link: What the fuck???  
  
Hag: Out of all the stupid spells.. dammit.. FIRE 3!!  
  
*A huge fireball flies towards Link but it barely missed*  
  
Link: Holy...I think she's been playing too much FF3.  
  
Hag: FLARE!!  
  
Link: Way too much FF3.  
  
*BOOM!* *BURN!* *NUKE!* *OVERKILL!* *WHY?* *ANYWORD TO DESCRIBE AN EXPLOSION!* *Umm...PIE!*  
  
*Link was vaporized by the spell*  
  
(The croud gasps)  
  
Hag: Ha! Too easy for me!  
  
*STOMP*  
  
Hag: OWIE!!! MY FOOT!!! *Looks behind her* Huh? Link? I thought I just vaporized you!?  
  
Link: Actually, that was my cousin, "BROKEN" Link!  
  
Hag: We aren't using the internet. So how is there a broken link?  
  
Link: No, no, no, BROKEN Link is the name of my cousin, not when a hyperlink doesn't work. You see.....  
  
Hag: DAMMIT!! SHUT UP!!! BOLT3!  
  
Link: Thundaga!!  
  
*Both attacks cancel each other out*  
  
Hag: YOU KNOW SPELLS!?!?!?!?  
  
Link: You may play too much FF3, But I play too much FF9...Anyways, since i'm in front of you....  
  
*Link does his "SSBM Boomerang attack" in front of her, knocking her down senseless, while she was on the floor, Link casted GRANTS*  
  
Hag: YAH!! THE LIGHT!!! IT BURNS!!!! I mean... WHAT are those NUMBERS on the bottom of me?? 9999?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!!! TAKE THIS!  
  
Link: Those numbers means how much damage my attack has done to your HP, and by looking at it, you don't have that much....Ow!! *falls flat on the floor dead*  
  
Announcer: It seems that the hag jabbed Link in the gut with the magikoopa wand she had. The winner of this match is..  
  
Hag: WAIT!! I'm not done yet!!  
  
Announcer: What?? It seems she is charging up for a spell!!!  
  
Hag: ULTIM..AHHHHHH!!!! MY WAND!!!!! IT'S CRACKED IN HALF!!! WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS! *Looks behind her* LINK??? BUT I JUST KILLED YOU!!!!  
  
Announcer: Amazing!! Link is still alive and kicking!!  
  
Link: I had a fairy.  
  
????: NO!!!  
  
Everybody: Huh?  
  
Navi: You have no fairy! I'm your fairy!  
  
Link: NO you annoying little shit!! I meant fairy as in the one you can put into a bottle!!  
  
Omochao: No way!! NOBODY is more annoying than me! I give useless tips and I am abused by all! DIE NAVI!!  
  
*Omochao kills Navi*  
  
Announcer: Umm.. yeah.. well back to the battle.  
  
Hag: That's it! Prepare for the most ultimate summon I have ever casted in my whole life, AND no it is not a prototype of the Ultimate life form!  
  
Biolizard: Awwww...  
  
*The hag raises her hands and smoke starts covering the whole area*  
  
Link: What the...  
  
*All the smoke starts to clear away*  
  
Link: It's...It's....It's....A Boo??  
  
Hag: What the Hell!?  
  
Link: *thinking* (NOW I KNOW! Since she is in the form of a magikoopa she could only summon the best a magikoopa could. Now how does Mario kill magikoopas...THATS IT!)  
  
*Link jumps on the hags head* 100 Points!  
  
Announcer: And Link wins!!!  
  
Croud: YAY YIPIEE!!  
  
(At Mario's House)  
  
Yoshi: YES!  
  
Mario: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Open the door! IT'S STARTING TO FLOOD AGAIN!!! PLEASE!? I'll give you a dollar  
  
(In the audience)  
  
Saria: SHIT!!!  
  
Guard: NO CUSSING!!   
  
Saria: Sorry.  
  
Bowser: DAMMIT!! Wait a minute... maybe I could use the Hag as a Boo....MWAHAHAHA!!! *gets slapped by peach* OW!  
  
Peach: SHUT UP!! People are still watching!  
  
Bowser: Ok...  
  
Audience: WAIT!! We all betted for the hag, we LOST ALL OUR MONEY!! GET LINK!! *Everyone readies their weapons and advances towards Link*  
  
Link: Come on, She did challenge me! I just did my best! A little help here Zelda!  
  
Zelda: *Slowly advancing towards Link with a shotgun*  
  
Link: Eh, Zelda? What are you doing?? Saria... Help me please??  
  
Saria: *Slowly advancing towards Link with a flamethrower*  
  
Link: But, but, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-THE END-  
  
  
TriskaDeka: Well after a year, I actually went to my computer and FINALLY finished this, so here is a little treat for waiting so long!  
  
  
Link VS. The hag who Works at the Other Potion Shop  
  
By TriskaDeka  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
(From "-THE END-")  
  
Link: But, but, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! "What's That!?"  
  
Zelda: That won't work this time!  
  
Link: Seriously I mean it!! Look at the screen!  
  
*Everybody actually looks at the screen*  
  
Eggman: Citizens of Earth...Lend me your ears!  
  
*Everybody gets a box of fake ears and starts throwing it at Eggman*  
  
Eggman: NOT LITERALLY!!  
  
Shadow: Doc!! It's my Idea let me do it!  
  
Eggman: You Dare question me??   
  
*Shadow grabs Eggman and throws him offscreen*  
  
Shadow: Now, Citizens of Earth, Lend me your ears! My name is  
  
A guy in the audience: Hey! Didn't you dissapear and died in space??  
  
Shadow: Yeah...  
  
Another person: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?!!?!!?!?  
  
Shadow: Maybe later. Right now,  
  
Another person: TEACH ME CHAOS CONTROL!!  
  
*Everybody starts cheering for Shadow*  
  
Shadow: Oh yeah! ULTIMATE VICTORY! Watch me now! *Starts to break dance*   
  
*Audience starts cheering louder*  
  
Shadow: HA! And you thought I wasn't cheered for at the end of the game! Right Sonic?  
  
Sonic: ...  
  
Amy: Hmmm...Maybe I should start chasing Shadow....  
  
Shadow: *Hears what Amy said* Eh..but..I'm still not as good as Sonic...yeah...  
  
Sonic: Amy..I thought I told you to do me a favor...  
  
Amy: Oops..Sorry..  
  
*Amy Leaves*  
  
Shadow: Well...um..YES!!  
  
*Everybody starts cheering again*  
  
*Eggman tries to throw one of his shoes at Shadow, but Shadow catches it*  
  
Shadow: Doc, We're on TV!! You are screwing it up!! *Throws shoe back at Eggman*  
  
Eggman: OK! OK! OK! You can do it!! I'll stop!  
  
Shadow: Now then, Citizens of Earth, Lend me your ears! My name is Shadow. The one and only ultimate life form. I'm here  
to rid the world of Omochao, The most annoying thing on Earth.   
  
*Shows the ARK Blow up it's bottom half and the Eclipse Cannon getting ready to fire*  
  
*The Cannon Suddenly turned and pointed directly where Omochao is*  
  
Link: *To everybody EXCEPT Omochao* OH SHIT!!!! RUN!!!!!  
  
*Everybody clears the stadium except Omochao*  
  
*Mario and Yoshi reach Link*  
  
Mario: Link!! IS this a Joke???  
  
Link: Not even...  
  
Saria: Look up there!!  
  
*The bluish beam was fired and is heading straight for the stadium*  
  
Sonic: OH NO!!! AMY IS STILL IN THERE!!!!  
  
(Tails grabs Sonic before he rushed into the stadium)  
  
Tails: No Sonic! It's too dangerous! We can only hope for the best...  
  
(Back in the stadium)  
  
Amy: AHHHHHH!!!!! *Hits the floor*  
  
Omochao: Do YOU think I'm afraid of you?? I'm sick and tired of you, and the whole world messing with me, tossing me around like yesterday's trash. You think I like this?  
  
Amy: This isn't like you Omochao.. Look at yourself! You're attacking me! Have you blown a circit?   
  
Omochao: SHUT UP!! NONE OF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!! *Grabs Amy and throws her at another wall*  
  
Amy: Look..at what you..have become..killing me with no care at all...no wonder people hate you....I'd rather die right now   
than continue to be tortured by you... *looks up and sees the beam getting closer* ..And I just got my wish... *closes her eyes*   
  
"Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Multi-point of view story."  
  
(5 seconds before the beam impacts the stadium)  
  
Amy: ...I did what I could Sonic...  
  
*Huge bluish explosion*  
  
Sonic: AMY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"The True Ultimate Life Form"  
  
-To be Continued...IN a new fanfic!- 


End file.
